When You Were Young
by Koala75
Summary: After nine years, Big Time Rush fizzled out, and James pursued his solo career. The last person he expected to see again was Katie Knight, but he's found he has no complaints whatsoever.
1. When You Were Young

**While writing my other stories, once more, my sisters invaded my room and watched Big Time Rush. I assumed I would only be writing the current story (Big Time Fallout - I know, so creative) about them, but then the song "When You Were Young" by The Killers started playing on my media player, and I caught sight of Katie. The episode happened to have a running gag of James teasing Katie about a "crush" she had on him, and how she cleverly got him to sign a document saying it was false. Well, things clicked, and this spewed out of my fingers/keyboard and onto this document. So here's my songfic/drabble/meh. Enjoy.**

* * *

_There she sat, while they played in their Junior Hockey League. She was only three, him being ten like her brother. In a way, it seemed they were all family. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie; family in a sense, and very close-knit._

_In a photo album, there were pictures of the three-year-old being pushed on the swings by all four of the boys, and all of them giving her a lick of their ice cream. In another section, the girl was now six, and the boys thirteen. They took her with them to their first movie without an adult, and though it was PG, it meant something. Another photo showed the little girl going trick-or-treating and being escorted by the boys._

_In a memory, the girl could remember being excited for a Christmas present her brother had surprised her with, and upon ripping off the paper, being scared senseless when his friend James popped out. Then there was the time she fell from their apple tree and broke her arm. Since Kendall and her mom were at work, she ran next door to James' house and had him call an ambulance. He'd given her one of his bandanas to calm her down, and though it didn't work, it was thoughtful. She remembered having a crush on him for a short month, thinking that even though he wasn't the saint her mother had described what her boyfriend should be like, he was close. He didn't look a thing like Jesus, but he was a gentleman._

_In a memory, the boy could remember growing up with Katie. Little as she was, she was a mature kid. She was a friend he was glad to have. He remembered when she had her first heartbreak, and he and the boys comforted her. She'd sat forever in her heartache, waiting on a beautiful boy to save her. He remembered when she had her first argument with her mother, and the boys helped her sneak out to go to a party. They'd done the same things, and it felt like a right of passage for her to be doing it now. He remembered her denying the crush he so firmly believed she had on him, and how he eventually believed her. Perhaps that was why he agreed to attend her little school dance. She insisted it was to make these other girls jealous, and to humor her, he bought it. Of course, he didn't know the truth himself._

* * *

Summer at the Palm Woods hadn't changed. Not one bit. There were still girls sunbathing, and there were still boys putting on their best show to woo them. Each of them were working toward a higher dream than just getting a date, and some of them were living it. Some of them were going to be crushed in the end, but they couldn't say they regretted the time. Not when there were days like this.

James Diamond had paused to look at the teens enjoying the hot day, his luggage still in hand. One of the bellboys rushed over to him, and offered to take the luggage, and James handed the bags over without taking his eyes off of the pool. Just nine years ago he'd been there, singing with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos at their fire-pit jams.

Big Time Rush had fizzled out peacefully, and the others had moved on with what they wanted to do originally. It wasn't like the time Griffin cancelled their concert. This time, they decided enough was enough, and it was time to move on. Carlos went to work as a firefighter, Logan worked through medical school and became a doctor, Kendall got a spot on the Minnesota Wild hockey team, and James was given a contract to continue working with Rocque Records in a solo career. They'd gone their separate ways in a way, but really, they all still gathered every month (perhaps more) in Minnesota or California.

Now that James thought about it, just as the Palm Woods hadn't changed, neither did the boys. They were still the dedicated hockey-heads they'd been when they were seventeen. Occasionally, one of them would break out a guitar and they'd sing, but that was as far as it went. None of them were really sad over it; the fame had mellowed, the money earned was still being well spent, and it was now just another chapter in their lives.

"Excuse me, Mr. Diamond? Can I have your autograph?" an eager voice asked, pulling him out of his reverie. James blinked and looked down, seeing a little girl with long brown hair and large brown eyes. Her cheeks were pink, and she seemed beside herself with glee to be talking to him.

"Sure thing." James answered, smiling. He signed the book the girl presented him, and she ran off, squealing. There was someone she reminded him of, and it only took him a second to figure out who. Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister. When Big Time Rush disbanded and everyone went back to Minnesota, Katie was surprisingly the one who took it the hardest. She'd come to really like the Palm Woods, and being so young upon first arriving there, she'd done the most important growing up in California. It was understandable that she'd take it hard.

In all honesty, it'd been years since James had seen her. She took interest in becoming an actress or agent, so she attended a private acting school. That was about eight years ago. She was only eleven then. It blew James' mind at how quickly time had gone by, and realized how much he'd grown up. He wasn't as self-centered as he was when he was seventeen, though he still kept a comb handy. Chuckling at the thought, he approached the desk and checked in.

"Have a Palm Woods day!" the new manager, a quirky young woman, exclaimed, waving him off. Mr. Bitters was gone too? Things _had_ changed. James looked down to his keys and laughed at the room number. 2J. He made his way through the crowd of people, returning to the room he'd spent so much of his musical career in. Everything was still there, much to his relief. The slide, the TV… Everything. He could almost hear Kendall, Carlos, and Logan laughing about something or another, and Ms. Knight and Katie talking.

"James? James, is that you?" another voice, this one more matured, called out. James turned and his eyes widened. Standing in the hallway was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Her hair was long and dark brown, framing her thin face. Her chocolate eyes were wide, and almost completely captivated him. Her slender figure was complimented by her clothes; simple jeans and a t-shirt. She was almost devastatingly gorgeous, and she knew who he was.

Then it hit him.

He'd just been reminded of her when the little girl in the lobby asked for his autograph.

Katie Knight.

"Katie?" James asked incredulously. Katie laughed and ran to him, jumping into his arms. Though shocked, he swung her around as they hugged. "I can't believe - What are you doing here?" She grinned the way she always had when she was a kid and pushed her hair back.

"I'm a model now. Kendall never told you?" Katie replied, bouncing from excitement. James shook his head. He would've never guessed that the little girl with the pigtails and round face would grow into this. "Figures. Well, how've you been?" They both entered his room, and he kicked the door closed behind him, having been using his hands to pick up the luggage left at the door to move it inside.

"I've been great. I just finished some new demos. What about you? I just can't believe this modeling thing. You're pulling my leg, right?" James asked, his tone still incredulous. Katie rolled her eyes, and the two of them plopped down on the couch, catching up with each other.

Two hours flew by, and they were still talking.

Another hour passed.

It was well passed midnight when they realized they'd been talking for hours.

"Do you have a room here?" James asked as they stood up. Katie shook her head.

"I was going to check in and get one, but I got distracted when I saw you." she answered, stretching. She looked at her watch and frowned. "Damn, I hope there's someone out there."

"Don't be crazy, Katie. You can stay here. It'll be like old times." James offered, smiling. Katie smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks James." she replied, hugging him. She turned to go to one of the rooms, when James called her name. "What is it?" He hesitated for a second, but figured it was stupid to be so shy over. It had been years since the incident.

"I was just wondering, I mean, it's always been something I wanted to ask," he began. Katie faced him again, curious of what he had to say. "When you asked me to go with you to that little dance and make those girls jealous, was that the real reason?" A moment of silence passed between them.

"You still think I have a crush on you?" Katie questioned, laughter in her voice. Unable to stop the pink from tinting his cheeks, James laughed sheepishly and nodded. Katie exhaled and took a few steps toward him. "I_ did_-"

"When you were young." James finished for her, catching the drift of what she wanted to say. Katie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, James." Katie whispered, walking to her old room.

"Goodnight." he whispered back, watching her walk away.

* * *

**Wow, this didn't turn out AT ALL how I planned. I kind of don't like it. O.o Oh well! It is what it is. Reviews are kindly welcomed, so don't hesitate to click that button and send me your thoughts. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll write another with much more development between the two. I rather like this couple idea. Let's set the review bar at fifteen. Too much? Ten?**


	2. Famous

**Author's Note: Hey! It's been a while. Wow, it's been a while! This story feels ages old, and it was weird slipping back into the feel of it. This chapter is short, and (rubbish, in my opinion) basically a start for everything. It took me a week just to write this, oddly enough. I knew right about the time I got to the middle that I was going to hate this chapter. Even so, it's needed. It's getting me into the groove of Jatie stories. So, welcome back to this story, and I do hope you enjoy!**

**Side note, I was listening to Jesse McCartney when I wrote this. Sue me.**

* * *

_It was awkward to sit alone with Katie while all the other ten-year-olds flocked into the Palm Woods ballroom. Girls stared at her furiously, and Katie seemed beside herself with triumph. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and even Mrs. Knight found it hilarious that Katie had concocted such a plan, and though James was flattered, he didn't realize he would actually agree to go through with it. His thoughts wandered back to the events that took place only half an hour ago, almost frowning at the memory._

"_**Now James, what are your intentions with my baby sister?" Kendall demanded, pacing across the room. Carlos and Logan followed him, all three carrying water guns. James sat, unamused, on the couch. The boys were having a grand time teasing him, but Mrs. Knight thought the idea was sweet.**_

_**Since the beginning of her education at the Palm Woods school, Katie had been in a fallout with a fellow classmate. Freya Lucier and her small pack of followers mocked Katie and her plain style from day one. Though Katie held her own, and constantly stood up to Freya, nothing ever felt satisfying. She was the bigger person by not instigating conflict, but even so, she wanted to more than anything. With her class having their first dance, Katie saw golden opportunity. Freya and her friends adored James Diamond, though they didn't realize Katie was close to him. Thus blossomed Katie's plan.**_

_**Of course, asking James Diamond to the dance wasn't just to spite Freya. Katie nurtured a small crush on her brothers' best friend for a long while, and now felt as good a time as ever to act on it. Katie explained her plan in the open, bringing up the contract she had James sign only a week prior, and noting that he was obliged to perform at least five favors for her a year. James didn't seem to mind the idea, and was prepared to tease until she brought up the contract. The rest of the boys were free to tease, though, and James had become a walking target for their banter.**_

"_**Kendall, quit playing around. This is awkward enough, you know?" James whined, motioning to his wardrobe. He was wearing a tux, and when he looked himself over in the mirror, everything had fallen into perspective for him. Who knew who was going to see him with Katie! How weird would that look to an outsider? Sure, ten-year-olds would see no big problem, but people a little bit older would find the scenario odd. Not only that, but other girls (ones that James had actual potential of hooking up with) would probably find it creepy. He didn't feel like going through all the explaining!**_

"_**Okay, I'm ready!" Katie announced, appearing in the living room. The boys turned, and James peered around them, seeing the little girl they'd watched grow up. She looked as stunning as a ten-year-old would get, and it was bizarre to see her in a light they'd never pictured her to be in. Before the boys could start their awing, Katie spoke up. "Alright, we go to the dance, sit for a while, maybe have one quick dance, mingle, then get out of there." Her voice was authoritative, making the boys snicker. James nodded quickly, always having felt that Katie was just as much of a parent as Mrs. Knight was.**_

"_James? We can have that super quick dance now. Then we'll go home." Katie stated, snapping him out of his thoughts. She was preparing to stand, when James spoke up._

"_You know, I figured if you wanted to make that Freya girl envy you, you'd have showed me off a little more." he observed, looking over at the girl Katie detested and all of her friends. They were dancing with their dates, and as James scanned the crowd of people, he noticed that there were boys glaring in his direction. When they made eye contact, their gazes shifted to Katie, and became warm and adoring. "You have some admirers, if you haven't noticed." Katie's eyes widened, and she stole a glance at the direction James was pointing in._

"_Oh… yeah." she mumbled, twirling her hair around her finger. James noticed her immediate change, and stared, puzzled. Katie Knight wasn't known for being nervous. "I didn't want to flaunt you around too much. I wanted to look sort of single, if that makes sense." Seeing James was still confused, Katie added, "I was a little afraid that no one was going to ask me. I noticed those guys a little while after we came in." James saw Katie try to shrug it off as no big deal, but he knew better. He could see the small hints of regret on her face. Though, he had to admit, she played it off nicely._

"_Well they were crazy not to ask you right after the dance was announced. It's tough luck for them." James whispered, reaching out and taking Katie's hand. He gave her an assuring smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Trust me, the next time there's a formal dance, guys are going to line up all around the apartment to ask you out. And when that happens, the guys and I will have our water guns ready." A small grin finally broke out across Katie's face, and she stood up, pushing in her chair._

"_Thanks James." Katie breathed, hitching her purse over her arm. "You know what? Forget the dance. Let's just go home." James paused, barely standing up from his chair._

"_You sure?" he questioned, glancing at Katie's little enemies. She nodded and took his hand, ready to leave. James bent over, kissing Katie's forehead. Her eyes widened, and a smile spread from ear to ear. Everyone had seen, and she couldn't help but blush. James led her out of the ballroom, and on the way back to their apartment, he paused. "So I only owe you four more favors this year?" he questioned casually, smiling satisfactorily when Katie chuckled…_

"Because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky." James sang, wrapping up the latest song Gustavo had written. Kelly grudgingly approved of the song; the approval stemmed from how catchy the song actually was, and the grudging came from how it once again hosted the word 'girl'. He took a fresh breath of air, and Gustavo stopped recording.

"ALRIGHT, James, that was good. We're done for the day, so I'll see you tomorrow about the same time." Gustavo stated. James nodded and walked out of the sound booth, yawning as the door closed behind him. Kelly met him at the next door, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here, you look like you could use it." she offered, handing him the cup. James grinned and took it, drinking deeply from the hot beverage. "Rough night? You just got back from Minnesota, right?" Licking the access coffee from his top lip, James nodded. "How was vacation, by the way?" Kelly began walking down the hall, and James followed her, knowing she was always busy and couldn't pause just for talking.

"It was alright. Same old, same old." he answered, shrugging. James heard footsteps behind them, and saw Gustavo approaching.

"How are the rest of the dogs?" he questioned, moving to walk beside Kelly. Gustavo genuinely missed the rest of the boys. Big Time Rush had been the most meaningful band to him, and he was saddened to see it fade. He knew the day would come, but it happened faster than he expected. James pondered the question, wondering who to start with. There wasn't average news to give, but there wasn't anything too extraordinary either - at least not to him. Of course, he'd had a month to get used to it.

"Kendall and Jo are still engaged. I forgot when the wedding is, but he's supposed to send out invitations anyway. Carlos finally got his cast off, so he can get back to work... Oh! Camille's pregnant!" James informed them. Kelly stopped, as did Gustavo.

"Pregnant?" Kelly inquired, her eyebrow raising.

"By Logan?" Gustavo added, just as surprised. James rolled his eyes, and the two quickly fixed their faces. "I just didn't think he had it in him." James smirked; he'd said the same thing upon hearing the news. The trio reached the front doors, and the sunlight momentarily blinded them. They had all gathered at six in the morning, and now it was eight. The sun had since come up, and L.A. was known for it's bright sunshine.

"Well, tell him we send our best wishes." Kelly stated, leaving to her car. James gave her a departing wave, and a nod to Gustavo as he walked to his limo. Even after James had gone solo, he still had yet to get used to limousines. He had always figured fame would come naturally to him, and he could handle it perfectly. As his time in L.A. wore on, he found it wasn't so simple. The good nature his friends always kept instilled in him made him shy away from being too vain or asking for too much.

"Where to, Mr. Diamond?" the limo driver, Alfonse asked, shifting the gears in drive.

"Oh, uh, just the Palm Woods today." James requested, giving his driver a smile. James' focus turned to the window, and he watched the passing cars. Being back in L.A. felt strange; he'd gotten so used to being at home in Minnesota. Even though L.A. began to feel like home long ago, it was never the same without his friends. The days he spent without them felt like years, and he knew in the back of his mind that he missed the way things used to be. Fame was always his dream, but now that he had it in grasp, it wasn't all he'd expected.

Meeting superstars and beautiful models lost its' gusto after three years of being famous, and though James was thankful every day for all that had happened, at the end of the day, he always thought about playing hockey with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos back in Minnesota. The people he networked with in L.A. were friends, but not the way the boys had been his friends. Nothing felt real at times, and that was what really made James miss being normal. As materialistic and vain as he'd always been, at least he had depth. It mattered to the boys that he had feelings and remained a three-dimensional person. In L.A, he just had to smile and sing.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, James blinked and realized the limo was approaching the Palm Woods. Lining the sidewalk was a large crowd of people, more girls than boys, but James could see a few males scattered throughout the crowd. They all held posters of him, and signs that read "I love you, J.D." or "Marry me, James!". Reading the signs, James chuckled. His fans had remained die-hard, and that alone pulled him out of any slump he started to fall into.

"We're here, Mr. Diamond." Alfonse announced, slowing down so James could get off at the entrance. There were security guards waiting for him, blockading the line of fans. The door was opened for him, and James climbed out of the limo, embracing the screams of his fans. He pulled a pen from his pocket, having learned to keep one handy (partially from his narcissism, and partially from experiences with running into fans and being unable to give them the autograph they requested), and approached the first few fans. They held out photos of him, squealing with excitement when he took them and signed his name.

"Thanks for coming out, guys. This is crazy awesome!" James shouted, waving to all of his fans. He felt like a God at times like these. Fans would do anything for him, and the idea alone made him grin. He moved down the row of fans, signing autographs, taking a few pictures, and even kissing a little girls' forehead. The way her face brightened registered in his memory; this was his favorite part of being famous.

Giving a final wave to the horde of fans, James blew a few last kisses and disappeared into the Palm Woods. He bore a smug grin as he walked back to apartment 2J, and he hummed the tune to his latest song as he walked through the door. Sitting on the couch and staring boredly at the TV, Katie tossed grapes in the air, catching it in her mouth. James felt a wave of déjà vu - on multiple occasions, he'd come into the apartment seeing her do the exact same thing nine years ago. Her eyes drifted to the door upon hearing it close, and she dropped the grape she held.

"Hey, did you see the crowd out there?" Katie asked, smirking. Feeling his cheeks warming up, James nodded casually, as if nothing about the crowd was unusual (which, in all honesty, was true). "I went to get my luggage out of the car, and they were all starting to gather. It was really wild." James chuckled, accustomed to the attention, though with Katie around, it almost felt embarrassing. None of his friends or family had seen the extent of his fame, and how far his fans would go to see him. He managed to keep his home life in Minnesota a secret, and found himself glad he'd done so.

"I'm used to it," James stated lamely, taking a seat beside Katie. He faced her again, watching her resume throwing grapes into the air. "You know what I'm not used to though? _You _having a car! I'm not used to seeing Kendall's baby sister all grown up." Katie rolled her eyes, pushing James' shoulder. He laughed and watched her fail to catch another grape. It rolled down her shirt, falling back into the bowl.

Letting his gaze wander to the television, James saw music videos playing. This led him to remember all that he had planned for the day. Sighing, his head fell back on the couch, and his eyes shut. Gustavo worked out a deal with Griffin, and James was going to be shooting a video later today. Not only that, but after filming, Kelly had lined up a couple interviews for him. He had about three hours to himself. After a day of work, he tended to like coming home and going straight to bed. Dance practices, modeling, and singing surprisingly took a lot out of him sometimes. Seeing as this was his first day back, he wasn't looking forward to the grogginess he knew he was bound to feel later.

"Do you have any plans today, Katie?" James suddenly asked, his eyes still closed. One eye opened, and peered over in Katie's direction. She swallowed the grape in her mouth and pondered the question, thinking about the work she had scheduled. Her only client, Russell Brand, needed her to look through a few scripts, and she had planned on auditioning for a couple modeling jobs. However, that was later in the day.

"Not until… two? Yeah, not until then." Katie answered, setting the bowl of grapes on the coffee table. "Why?" James lifted his head, wondering what he'd been getting at. He knew what he wanted to suggest, but he didn't know how to word it without making it sound weird. It unnerved him how being around Katie was so much different from being with any other girl. He wasn't trying to flirt with her, but he never did pick up on how to be simply casual with a member of the opposite sex.

"How about we… I dunno, hang out? I can't really think of anything to do at nine in the morning." James offered, grinning sheepishly. It took Katie a moment to grasp what he said, and completely accept that he meant it. She knew what James' dating history had been like, and oddly enough, she couldn't tell what he was aiming at with this offer. Realizing she needed to respond, she blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"How are we going to get passed the crowd out there?"

Her question made James snicker. Clearly, Katie had forgotten that he and the rest of the boys learned how to evade crazed fans. He doubted she was given the training, seeing as she was only a model, but he still expected her to pick up on the things Kendall did. He was such a large influence to her, after all. James stood up, holding out his hand for Katie to take.

"Just trust me." he stated confidently. Katie couldn't help but smile at the expression James wore.

He hadn't changed at all.


	3. Home

**Author's Note: I owe you guys an apology. This is taking really long to write, and it's supposed to be uber short! I've just got a lot of other things going on, and I'm so glad summer's nearly here. This is the last chapter (not including the epilogue), and I know it's kinda rushed (at least in my opinion), but I did the best with what I could. I really ran low on ideas, because I have the other stories I need to focus on. Regardless, I really do kinda like this, because it's… more fulfilling that what I had with just the first chapter. The epilogue will really seal things up, and I'm hoping all you Jatie fans like it. Please, please, leave reviews, and I'll try to write another (better) one!**

* * *

"James, can you just tell me where we're going?"

"Chill Katie-Cat! We'll get there soon."

Katie's eyebrow rose at the nickname, and she threw a loosely disapproving stare at him in response. James grinned, shaking his head. She always hated the nicknames given to her. The only one she ever accepted was the "baby sister" title Kendall had bestowed on her. Even then, it never seemed like she really enjoyed it. She rolled her eyes and chuckled after a moment, turning and staring out of the window. Only moments prior, the two had slid out of the air ducts and into the alleyway of the Palm Woods. There were still fans on the opposite side of the building, so James took Katie and texted Alfonse, leading her to the limo once it appeared on the street.

Now they were being driven somewhere. Katie didn't know where, and James wouldn't tell her!

"Surprises are only fun for people who are in on them." she complained, her arms folded over her chest. James snickered, rubbing her shoulder. He knew she'd like what he had planned. It wasn't entirely out of character for him to be so playful and eager, but he hadn't seen Katie in years. In all honesty, he missed her. He missed her, and he missed the rest of his brothers. James - as much as he denied it - never felt as secure and strong without Kendall, Logan, and Carlos around to keep his head on straight.

"I promise you'll like it!" James exclaimed, eager to arrive at their destination. Katie rolled her eyes, a small grin curving her lips up. She stared out of the window, watching the cars as they passed. While the limo continued on, Katie noticed the buildings disappearing, and more stretches of beach. Seeing her expression when she turned to stare ahead, James placed his hand on her shoulder assuringly. "It's not the beach. I know you hate going there." Upon hearing him say this, Katie's eyes widened doubtfully. She had only expressed her dislike for beaches once, and that had been nine or ten years ago. Noticing her shock, James couldn't help but grin. He hadn't ever really been the brightest guy, but he had a good memory, and a good heart. He wasn't going to forget things about the people he cared for.

Unable to respond, Katie gave James a small grin, folding her hands together and resting them on her lap. The limousine turned, slowly coming to a halt outside of a gate. Behind the fences, as far as Katie could see, were trees and grassy fields. There were people riding bikes, running with their dogs, flying kites, and various other activities. Never before had Katie noticed this part of L.A. With all of the urbanism, she wouldn't have believed there to be a park as large as the one she was seeing. The grass seemed greener than it did in the rare spots it grew around buildings, and the trees appeared healthier. Even the air differed from what she breathed in the central parts of L.A. It was so much more fresh.

James knew Katie was a decent environmentalist - he remembered exactly when the passion began, and all the things she did to make a difference. He figured seeing the park would bring a smile to her face. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were wide when she finally looked back at him. Chuckling, he opened his door, stepping out and jogging around the limo, opening the door on Katie's side. She stood, still captivated by the natural sight that lay before her.

"Since when was this here?" Katie questioned, utterly astounded. Her eyes were wider than James had ever seen them, which he was glad to be responsible for - it had never been easy to surprise Katie Knight. Countless birthdays passed the little girl with no thriller or shocking gift. How she figured out any mystery presented to her was always a question that nagged at the back of everyone's mind. Taking her hand, James led her to the entrance, paying the admission fee and walking Katie through the entrance. Thinking about her question, James mulled over the possible answers in his mind. He'd noticed the construction going on a while back, but the exact date was lost to him.

"Err… Probably a year ago, if not a little less." James replied, shrugging. His hand left Katie's, and the pair walked further across the field, nearing the plethora of trees. Dogs ran passed them with their owners, some occasionally pausing to observe James and Katie. One even ran up to Katie, and she gladly pet it before letting it return to its' owner. Everyone else at the park had a smile, and seemed quite friendly, but that was to be expected. Being in L.A. made some wish for the natural environment, and being in it just pulled a smile out onto your face. As James and Katie walked deeper into the swarm of tall trees, birds of bright colors that James had never noticed in downtown L.A. flew from the branches. There were several insects he noticed on the trees, and he couldn't help but grin. Seeing them brought his childhood with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos to mind. Logan always loved to observe them, but he needed Kendall and Carlos to help catch them. He was helpless when it came to things like that. Chuckling, James glanced over at Katie, seeing she was a few feet away now, leaning down to get a closer look at a bush of flowers. The petals were bright red, with specks of yellow on some of the edges.

In her peripheral vision, Katie noticed James approaching her, and she straightened up. Pushing her hair back, she carefully sat upon one of the large rocks around the flowers. There were more on the opposite side of the first bush, these flowers being blue instead of red. Beside them were white flowers, and purple after that. The four bushes faded into each other neatly, and though the colors didn't compliment each other at all, Katie found she liked seeing them together. James followed her eyes, picking one of the flowers before taking a seat beside Katie. He handed the flower to her, and she chuckled as she accepted it, tucking it behind her ear. The two sat in silence for a moment before Katie turned to look at James. He was still staring at the flowers.

"I can't believe you remembered," Katie stated, breaking the silence. James blinked, peering over at her. "I mean, about how I liked this kind of stuff. Kendall doesn't really know, and… Well, no one knows. I've never stressed it that much. I just - I dunno, I find it funny." James grinned sheepishly, shrugging as if it were nothing major.

"I've got a good memory." he answered simply, leaning back on his hands. Once again, silence fell between them. James appreciated this moment, and realizing that, he decided to keep it going. "I remember a lot about you and the guys. I mean, you all meant so much to me. You still do." The words left his lips without much thought, but Katie could hear something in them. She could even see something in his eyes when he said it. He seemed sad, as if he really missed the days when they were all together. Katie completely understood. Reaching out her hand, she placed it on James', keeping her eyes on the flowers.

"What all do you remember? I'm curious now." Katie claimed, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth up. After feeling her hand on his, James had froze. He wasn't expecting any affectionate notions from Katie, but he wasn't objecting to it. In fact, it calmed him. There was a huge contrast from the time he was spending now to the time he'd been spending for the past nine years. Never did he have a moment of serenity like this. Either there were screaming fans, a screaming Gustavo, photo shoots, or social gatherings - and not even the type he and Carlos once had. The social gatherings James was subjected to now consisted of A-list celebrities in formal dress, doing nothing but basking in each others' snotty presence. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he returned his focus to Katie.

"Well… I remember a lot of stuff about the guys that you probably wouldn't find interesting. I'm assuming you were asking about yourself…" James began, looking over at Katie to see her shrug and nod. Smirking, he continued. "When you were young, well, you were probably the most clever kid I'd ever met. You beat me at poker twenty different times before I finally quit with the idea of beating you." Katie chuckled, remembering each game she'd played with James. They had been no older than seven and fourteen. "I remember at the Palm Woods when you had your first date, and… I kinda ruined it. Kyle, right?" Katie's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I didn't even remember that! Wow, James…" her voice trailed off, and she smiled incredulously. Again, James shrugged.

"He was the first boy that broke your heart. How could I forget that? The guys and I did everything to make you feel better. Then finally Kendall and I took you to that midnight release of Castle Smashers Extreme, and you were okay." James reminded her, causing Katie to blush. The phase where she'd been completely enthralled by the silly video game slightly embarrassed her now, but she was still flattered that James remembered.

Katie squeezed James' hand, giving him a small smile before letting her eyes wander up to the sky. It was a beautiful blue, and the warm sun bathed her skin. Puffy white clouds floated by, and as she closed her eyes, she was taken back to the perfect California days she spent with her brother and his friends. After becoming a model, she busied herself with work to keep from dwelling on the memories that seemed so far away. The distance between her and her brother pained her, even worse when she thought about how everything had once been. Change was hard. Scary, even. Had she not indulged in show business, she could've gone down a more destructive route. Underneath the tough exterior that was Katie Knight, sat a frightened little girl who wanted to feel a sense of home again. It always hurt to think of what used to be, but gradually, she had moved on to where she almost felt nothing at all. Though, being with James now seemed to throw her back to square one. She had the strongest urge to run home and call her brother and mom.

James was thinking along the same lines. Fame wasn't all it was cracked up to be at times, and being with Katie reminded him of that. At nights, he'd lay awake for hours sometimes, thinking about home. He wasn't sure where that was anymore. L.A. had become such a large part of him, but in the back of his mind, Minnesota glowed with the happiness he longed for. Sure, James loved living his dream, and he knew he couldn't have it both ways, but he wished he could. Admitting this to himself for the first time, James turned his hand up, just so he could squeeze Katie's hand back.

"I really miss you."

Silence. Both Katie and James stared at each other, somewhat surprised. They had said the same thing in unison. The odds of that, both knew, were quite slim. Uttering an awkward chuckle and cough, James pulled his hand away from Katie's. Almost immediately though, the lonely feelings he felt most nights crept under his skin. He looked away from her, as she did with him, neither knowing how to steer their conversation away from their statements.

"Hey," Katie mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest. She rested her cheek on her knee, looking at James. He stole a glance at her, fidgeting with his hands. "Remember that contract I tricked you into signing?" The question took James by surprise. He slowly nodded, curious as to why Katie would bring it up. He'd assumed since she'd never contacted him about it, she didn't care. Either that, or she didn't remember. If she was just remembering now, he wasn't sure how to respond. However, after seeing the expression on Katie's face, he found he didn't want to say anything. There was a certain sadness in her eyes - a sadness that took him back to the day Big Time Rush decided to end, and everyone was going on with their lives. She had been so miserable to return to Minnesota, and everyone really pitied her. "After the photo shoots and stuff I have going on here… I was supposed to go overseas. I mean, I planned it…" Immediately hearing this, James knew Katie didn't want to go. He could see it clearly on her facial expressions.

"Well don't go." he stated firmly. Katie blinked, her eyes following James as he stood. He reached his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. "I said I didn't need a manager, because Kelly was willing to help, but fuck it. I signed a contract." James' happy, carefree attitude about the subject came abruptly, leaving Katie somewhat confused. James wasn't doing it for himself though - he knew Katie was looking for an excuse to stay, and if he could offer it, then he would. Somehow, he almost knew he could relate. Perhaps he was doing it partly for himself. He _wanted_ Katie to say. She gave him a sense of stability. He missed that just as much as he missed feeling like part of a family.

"Are you serious?" Katie questioned, lifting her head. James' hand was still outstretched, and cautiously, she took it. Seeing his broad smile, and the way his face had brightened, she knew the answer without having to hear it. A wave of relief washed over her, surging through her veins as she smiled back at James. Going overseas was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted any reason to stay in L.A. to pop up. She wanted to have a permanent place to sleep. She wanted home. James pulled her up, keeping hold on her hand. Unable to stop herself, Katie threw her arms around him, squeezing him in a tight hug. Taken aback, he was in a state of shock for a few moments before patting Katie's back assuringly. "I owe you James." She felt the giggles of joy leave her lips, and James realized he was seeing a side of Katie Knight that not many people probably ever got to see. He was seeing her at her most vulnerable, just as she was seeing him at his. She pulled away, still trying to contain her laughter.

James, still mulling over his realization, locked eyes with Katie. She'd really grown over the years. Though he could remember the small, ten-year-old face, he couldn't help but love the new face he got to see. She was too lovable, especially now - she was giving him the feelings of home that he'd desired for so long. More than that, she was making him calm. Hesitantly, James tilted his head forward, carefully grazing Katie's lips with his own. He knew what he was doing, and though he knew it was risky, he couldn't stop himself. He'd never wanted to do something so bad before, and he couldn't just ignore the feeling. If Katie ran away from it, or if she decided to back out of the contract… James didn't know. He didn't let those thoughts cross his already clouded mind. All he knew, was that he had always felt at home around the boys and Katie, and with her here now, he wanted to take a chance at keeping that feeling. He didn't want to let it go again.

"… I - Wow." Katie breathed, her eyes wide with shock. Though it had hardly been a kiss, she knew what James intended to do. His eyes were still on hers, and she couldn't bring herself to look away. Not when she felt something in that painfully short kiss. Closing her eyes, Katie returned her lips to James', savoring the feel. His lips were soft, smooth. She wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him forever. From the day she met him, there had been a small crush growing, and she nurtured it throughout her adolescence. Only a few years ago did she finally convince herself she was over it. With one kiss, James completely revived the feelings she'd had for him.

Breaking apart, James and Katie took a breath, still in close proximity.

"You're gonna stay…?" James asked nervously, not wanting to let go of Katie. He was so afraid that she wouldn't be real if he did. He wanted all of this to be real, and he wanted her to stay more than anything. Katie was feeling the same exact thing. She was so scared she would wake up, and all of this would be a dream.

But slowly, the two came to realize none of it was a dream. It was all _very_ real.

"Of course I'm staying," Katie whispered, resting her head on James' shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close, shutting his eyes as the smile broke out across his face. "It's my home…" Hearing this, James chuckled.

"It is, isn't it?"

After a long while, the two pulled away from each other, keeping their hands entwined. James looked to Katie once they'd emerged from the trees, the bright sunlight warming their skin after having been in the shade for a few minutes. Her eyes met his, and his head nodded towards the exit. On the other side of the fence, they could see Alfonse and the limo waiting.

"Let's go _home_." James suggested, finding a whole new sweetness to the word.


	4. Epilogue: The True Hollywood Story

**Author's Note: Call me lame, but what better way to completely close a story about a celebrity than with a Hollywood Story? I hope you all enjoyed this ficlet, and please please please leave reviews to let me know your thoughts! I appreciate every bit of feedback I get, and I thank you all so much for reading.**

* * *

_**James Diamond is one of the most well-known musicians; but where was he before the fame and fortune, and where is he now?**_

_**This is the true Hollywood story.**_

"_James, growing up, was the sweetest kid, and everyone loved him. When Big Time Rush started, you could instantly tell all of his dreams were coming true. He wanted to be famous since he learned to walk and talk." - Chris Diamond, James' father._

_**From an early age, James Diamond did everything he could to prove himself as a star. He joined a children's choir at age six, and pursued music in school. However, for a long time, James Diamond's first passion was hockey. He played throughout his school career with best friends and future band mates: Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell.**_

"_God, those four boys… They were inseparable. I can't tell you how many times they spent the night together just to watch hockey games, or play video games, or just be boys. They were best friends from the start, and as moms, we could all see it." - Kathy Knight_

_**At age seventeen, James Diamond auditioned for Gustavo Rocque's talent search. Though he wasn't initially accepted, best friend Kendall Knight was. However, Knight refused to leave for L.A. without his friends. Thus began Big Time Rush. The formation was a group decision between the boys and Rocque, which brought back boy bands. After reaching success with their demos, the boys prepared for their first concert.**_

_**However, Arthur Griffin canceled at the last minute, sending Diamond and his friends back home to Minnesota. Soon after arriving home, James Diamond was offered a contract with Hawk Records, which he took. Big Time Rush was in danger of being completely broken up. Knight, Mitchell, and Garcia went so far as to look for a replacement. Though, no one could replace their best friend.**_

"_When James came back to the band, I know we all felt this kind of relief. I mean, we were best friends. It was terrible to be in that type of separation, and it was almost like things would never be the same. We knew we had let James down in a way, and we weren't sure if us coming to L.A. when we did was enough. Like - a too little, too late situation, you know?" - Carlos Garcia_

"_Without James, Big Time Rush couldn't be Big Time Rush. We all brought something to the table, and as lifetime best friends, we couldn't just go our own ways." - Kendall Knight_

_**So after reforming Big Time Rush and throwing their first successful concert, Arthur Griffin signed them back to the label. For the next year, BTR released two albums, performing worldwide concerts - but after wrapping up on their third album and finishing high school, the boys decided it was time to move on. Big Time Rush disbanded.**_

_**Kendall Knight went on to play center for the Minnesota Wild, Carlos Garcia took a job as a firefighter, and Logan Mitchell completed medical school, earning his doctors' license. James Diamond, however, stayed behind in L.A. After signing another contract with Gustavo, James pursued his solo career. For the next nine years, James Diamond alternated between his life in California to his life in Minnesota. With the picture perfect smile and sincere love for fans, it seemed James had the perfect life revolving around him. Yet the lifestyle of fame and fortune wasn't enough for James Diamond.**_

"_I got a call from James, exactly nine years after Big Time Rush disbanded, and he offered to fly me out to L.A. Of course, I couldn't do it because of my work schedule, but I told him I'd take a rain check on it. I kind of regret it, but I know good things stemmed from what happened afterwards. I knew he was going back to the Palm Woods, and I could tell it was because he wanted that sense of familiarity." - Logan Mitchell_

_**Nine years after starting his solo career, James had released twelve successful albums and picked up his modeling career. Diamond even made small appearances on shows such as "New Town College" and "Finding Erin" - the latter of which happened to star Logan Mitchell's wife, Camille Roberts. **_

"_There was an incident, when Logan and I were still teenagers, that James and I kissed. It created some drama, but in the end, everything was settled peacefully, and Logan and I broke up. We got back together a couple months later, and stayed a strong couple since then. I knew, when I told him James was going to be playing a romantic interest on my show, that Logan was hesitant. Nothing happened, but I did notice something had changed about James. He didn't seem to have all of his happiness that he did at the Palm Woods. He hid it well, but I could just see he was searching for something. Only after we were done filming, and I had to deliver my daughter did I realize what was wrong. I knew James Diamond was lonely. There was something else in his eyes though. I couldn't really tell what it was - Well, for a second I thought it was guilt, but I would've never guessed it anyway. When it all came out… Everyone made a big deal." - Camille Roberts_

_**Throughout his career, James was never alone on the red carpets or at award shows. It always seemed that he had a new girl on his arm at every outing. He was dubbed a ladies man, and he seemed perfectly fine with that. James refused to let his best friends see through his façade, and they remained ignorant for the most part on how he was handling life.**_

_**Only a few months after departing from "Finding Erin", James Diamond revealed his relationship status. For approximately four months, he had been involved in a secret relationship with Katie Knight - Kendall Knight's younger sister.**_

"_We were having lunch at a restaurant in Miami, and we noticed there were some people taking our picture. Katie and I didn't exactly get mad, but we were more worried than anything. After being famous for so long, you tend to pick up on how quickly rumors get spread around and even moreso with photographic evidence. So we decided it was time to open up to everyone. Just a couple days before the first photos surfaced, we filled in our friends and family. We never expected it to be easy, but we were hoping for the best." - James Diamond_

"_Katie was Kendall's baby sister, so I understood where all of his rage came from. I was shocked when Katie and James sat us down and told us. Everyone was there. The boys, Camille, Jo… Everyone who was close to us. Logan and Carlos had to hold Kendall back; he was just that angry with James." - Kathy Knight_

_**In the June issue of Pop Tiger magazine, James and Katie agreed to be interviewed about their relationship. While they admitted the age difference was a topic of discussion they'd found awkward to broach, after it was all said and done, they were more comfortable with each other. The relationship hadn't reached an intimate level yet, and they planned on keeping things that way until the relationship in general received their families' blessings. As well as talking about the age difference and how the romantic relations began, James and Katie both went on to say that they had felt a lonely homesickness for quite some time. Finding and having each other instantly cured these feelings, and they announced that with or without everyone's blessing, they were going to remain a couple no matter what.**_

"_I'm not gonna lie, I stayed pretty stubborn for another month after they broke the news. Everyone else had accepted it, and I couldn't believe that my mom said she saw it coming. My fiancé, Jo, was constantly trying to convince me it wasn't a big deal, but I was just looking out for my sister. I knew James had a history with girls, and I wasn't sure how to react to her and him dating. Then our Big Time Rush reunion tour came up, and when I saw James singing his parts of 'Worldwide', I could see he was thinking of someone. And I could see that someone was my sister. I apologized, we reconciled, and Katie and James… Wow. I'd never really seen such a connection. I realized that if they had found such a strong bond, and such a fulfilling happiness… Well, who was I to disapprove? I'm James' best friend, and Katie's older brother. I always just want what's best for them, and they found it. They found… how to have it both ways. How to stay happy, and really, truly feel the joy of pursuing their careers." - Kendall Knight_

_**Not long after receiving Kendall's approval, James proposed to Katie, and the entire family gathered for a private wedding in Minnesota. Unable to pick from his three friends, Diamond requested Carlos, Logan, and Kendall all to be his best men. Kathy Knight served as the Maid of Honor. The couple then bought a house in their hometown, and planned on spending equal amounts of time there, and in L.A. On October of that same year, Katie Diamond announced she was pregnant with their first child. Deciding to stay in Minnesota, she continued working as Russell Brand's manager, completing her job through phone and emails successfully. James, however, flew back and forth constantly. His contract with Gustavo Rocque required he finish his album before going on any type of hiatus.**_

_**Eight months into the pregnancy, Gustavo Rocque requested James perform one concert in London before going on his indefinite hiatus. Though reluctant, Katie convinced him things were fine, and James departed.**_

"_I was around for the ultrasounds, and nearly every check up, and I took part in all of the pre-baby joy. I helped paint the room, set up the crib, everything. I was so worried on the flight to London that something would happen, and I wouldn't be there. Multiple times I thought about having the pilot turn back, but I couldn't do that to Gustavo. That, and Katie constantly texted me telling me not to spoil my dreams. She insisted everything was fine - and it was." - James Diamond_

_**After a successful concert in London, James boarded his private jet to return to the states. However, halfway home, a storm hit the area Diamond was flying through.**_

"_Everyone was in hysterics, and when I figured out what was going on… I just broke down. Kendall held on to me, and I wept. I was so scared for James. He wasn't texting, but he'd told me earlier his battery was dying. I kept telling myself that was the problem, but being eight months pregnant, I had so many other scary thoughts swimming around in my head. Then the rumors started popping up in just mere seconds, claiming the plane had crashed, and I didn't know what to do. I kept thinking, How am I going to do anything without him? At that point, our relationship was solid. I knew I was in love, and always going to be in love with him. We knew it from the beginning, but it seemed to really register at that moment." - Katie Diamond_

"_When James called from the airport, Katie was so afraid it was a hospital, or police trying to call to say they'd identified James' body. When she heard his voice… I don't think I've ever seen a face glow like that." - Kendall Knight_

"_Kate saw me getting out of the car, and she ran as fast as she could to me. She held on to me tight, and wouldn't let go… I honestly didn't want her to." - James Diamond_

_**Having survived such a scare, James Diamond officially announced his leave from Rocque Records. Though he hinted at eventually renewing his contract with the label, James and Katie moved out of their L.A. home for a permanent residence in Minnesota.**_

_**On July 19**__**th**__**, James and Katie Diamond welcomed twins - a boy and girl, Noah John and Abigail Renee Diamond - to their family.**_

"_They've been a strong couple from the beginning." - Kathy Knight_

"_No one really could've predicted their relationship, but everyone's happy to see they've blossomed a genuine love." - Logan Mitchell_

"_I'm actually really happy that we're all back in Minnesota, just… living life. It's come full circle, in a way. We're all just a huge family now." - Carlos Garcia_

"_No matter what, we're always gonna remain in contact now. Big Time Rush started with best friends, ended with best friends… and that's how life is gonna be for us. Best friends. Family. Always and forever." - Kendall Knight_


End file.
